


Rude Interruptions

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega kise, Teikou Era, alpha Nijimura, mention of Aomine/Kise/Kuroko, omega akashi, omega kuroko, so much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Akashi presents as an omega right in the middle of practice, and it sends Nijimura into his first rut. Whoops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been slowly warming up to to the Omegaverse, and I've finally given in and written my own. I did a lot of research on it and took ideas from lots of different sources, because everyone seems to write this AU their own way. So I hope you find my take to your liking.

Akashi was certainly not expecting this. He’d figured for his life he was probably an alpha, or at least a beta. It was expected of him even. His family were strong, powerful, intimidating. So he was totally not expecting this turn of events at all.

 

They were practicing, as usual, but Akashi had been feeling kind of strange the whole day. Since he’d woken up that morning, he’d just felt a little… _off_. Like there was an itch under his skin that he couldn’t scratch. He’d been feeling especially warm during the afternoon, and his head started to swim, his vision going a little blurry. He could hear voices, but he didn’t know what they were saying. The next thing he knew there was a dull pain shooting through his body, and he blinked his eyes open to see that he was on the floor.

 

“Akashi!” Nijimura called out.

 

He weakly got onto his knees as the others reached him.

 

“Akashi-kun, are you all right?” Kuroko asked.

 

“I’m- fine,” he murmured back. He was sweating more than he should have been, and he felt strange and tingly. He could smell things too. There was a scent that he somehow recognised as Aomine, manly and overwhelming, yet he didn’t know how he knew it was him. There was also Kise, sweeter and more subtle, but still noticeable. He could also smell Kuroko, a soft and gentle scent that felt relaxing. Then there was a hand on his back, and Nijimura was leaning over to look at his face. He glanced at the captain, and they just watched each other for a moment.

 

“Okay, you need to rest,” Nijimura said. He stood up and tugged Akashi to his feet, helping him over to the edge of the room. “Everyone, keep doing what you were doing,” he yelled out over his shoulder. He gently sat Akashi down, the second year trying to keep his breathing even. “What’s going on with you? You never get sick.”

 

“I- I don’t-” Akashi paused. “Everything… smells weird.”

 

Nijimura raised a brow. “Akashi, are you-?”

 

Akashi looked up at him, slightly nervous. Then his eyes widened as another smell hit him. This time it was coming from Nijimura. It was strong, like Aomine’s, but it was nicer. It wasn’t suffocating, and the scent spread through his nose, going to his brain and making his heart race. _What_?

 

“Akashi, you’re…” Nijimura said. His eyes were wide as well, staring at the redheaded boy in shock. “You’re presenting,” he finally said. When Akashi didn’t say anything, he added, “as an omega.”

 

“Wonderful,” Akashi mumbled, closing his eyes. He could feel heat stirring in his lower regions, mostly induced by Nijimura’s tempting smell.

 

“Akashicchi,” Kise’s voice said. Akashi opened his eyes to see Kise stepping up beside Nijimura.

 

“What?” the vice-captain asked.

 

“Some of the others can smell you, are you okay?”

 

“This is just great. I love being smelled by the rest of the team,” Akashi muttered. Kise smiled in sympathy.

 

“The first one is intense. You should lie down and have something to drink,” the blonde suggested. “Do you want me to get you a water bottle? It seems Nijimura-senpai has gone useless.”

 

“What?” Akashi said, confused. He glanced up at Nijimura to see him just standing there, wide eyed, staring at Akashi. “Uh, Nijimura-san?”

 

Kise giggled. “Well it was about time, senpai.” He lightly patted Nijimura on the back.

 

“What are you talking about?” Akashi asked.

 

“He’s also presenting. But at the opposite end of the scale,” Kise said with a smile. “Seems like you sent him into his first rut.”

 

Akashi blushed. That was… incredibly embarrassing. He could feel wetness gathering between his legs, and he’d never felt more uncomfortable -and embarrassed- in his life.

 

“I’m going to go sit somewhere quiet, I think,” he said softly, standing up on slightly shaky legs.

 

“Akashicchi? Do you want me to come with you? You should be careful like this.”

 

Akashi narrowed his eyes. “Why, because someone might take advantage of me?”

 

Kise shifted uncomfortably. “Well, yeah.”

 

“It would be basic human decency to not bother me and to leave me alone. I will be fine.”

 

With that he walked off, albeit somewhat stiffly. He heard Kise talking to Nijimura in the background as he left, but he didn’t hear what he was saying. He ended up in the locker room, figuring no one was going to be in there for a while, so at least Kise wouldn’t have to worry. Akashi was thinking he was quite capable of defending himself however, despite feeling like he was about to collapse any second. He fell over onto one of the benches, rolling uncomfortably onto his back. He laid there with his eyes closed for what felt like only a few seconds, when he heard a noise. He sat up to see Nijimura entering the room, looking much more composed, though Akashi noted as he stepped closer that he was also a little stiff.

 

“Nijimura-san,” Akashi said. “Are you here to check on me?”

 

“S-Sort of,” Nijimura said. He sat down on the bench where Akashi’s feet were. “Uhh…”

 

“Are you okay, senpai?”

 

Nijimura made a strange noise in his throat. Akashi titled his head, and then Nijimura’s scent hit him again. It was stronger than before, and as it rushed to his brain, Akashi felt himself twitch in his pants. He was quite horrified at his lack of control over his own body. A wave of dizziness rolled over him, and he swayed a little on the spot.

 

“Nijimura-san, why are you here?”

 

“This is… really awkward for me,” Nijimura said. “Um. You know I like you, Akashi…”

  
  
“Are you here because you want to have sex with me?”

 

Akashi rarely saw Nijimura flustered or embarrassed. And he’d never seen the older boy quite like this before.

 

“Uh, yeah. If you want that.”

  
  
“You’re an alpha, and I’m-” Akashi paused. “I’m an omega in _heat_. Having sex right now wouldn’t be wise.”

 

“If you weren’t in heat would you do it?”

 

“That is irrelevant.” Nijimura looked at him for a moment, then he pulled something out of his pocket. Akashi’s eyes narrowed when he saw Nijimura was holding little square foil packets. “Where did you get those?”

 

“Kise. He just shoved a bunch into my hands. I’m slightly disturbed that he has so many,” Nijimura answered. “At school, especially. He isn’t even in- well, you know, right now.”

 

Akashi pursed his lips. He wasn’t going to lie, the thought of sleeping with Nijimura was appealing. He’d had a crush on him since entering Teikou, and Nijimura knew about it. They hadn’t really done anything about their feelings, they’d just sort of subtly flirted with each other. It was a sort of unspoken agreement that doing anything with their feelings for each other might affect the team (despite Aomine, Kise, and Kuroko being in some sort of weird threesome during the two omegas’ heats, the three not seeming to care about how their relationship might potentially complicate things), and therefore they should just continue as captain and vice-captain. And it was kind of a huge step to go from that to fucking in a locker room. All this because they both presented. How annoying. But Akashi felt like he was dying. He had urges, about the same as any other boy his age, but he’d _never_ felt like this before. He was already hard and dripping in his shorts, and the thought of refusing Nijimura was seeming dumber and dumber by the second.

 

“I don’t want to force you into anything. But we both like each other, and obviously we’re both suffering.”

 

Akashi noticed Nijimura keeping his hands in his lap, and it was quite clear what he was trying to conceal. Akashi actually felt kind of pleased that Nijimura’s body was craving his so much. He wanted Nijimura to want him too.

 

“If we do this…” he said slowly, “then it’s not a one-time thing.”

 

“Wait, so you want to keep having sex or you want to date? And _also_ keep having sex?”

 

“I want to date. And depending how good you are, keep having sex.”

 

Nijimura laughed. “Okay,” he said, nodding. He smiled. “I like you, Akashi. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here. I’m not just looking to sleep with you just because of hormones. I- I don’t want anyone else coming near you. If someone else touched you, especially like you are now…”

 

Akashi actually found that sweet. Nijimura had always been protective of the younger students, Akashi especially. “Then come here,” he said, smiling sweetly.

 

He opened his legs, resting them on either side of the bench, and Nijimura scooted over to him. He leaned down and kissed Akashi gently, cupping his small face in his hands. With Nijimura so close, his scent washing over Akashi, the second year felt his body growing hotter, and he was straining in his underwear, which were getting progressively wetter as they kissed. Nijimura slid his tongue into Akashi’s mouth, and the redhead gasped a little. He’d never kissed anyone before and he didn’t really know what to do, he was sort of just copying his senpai. It seemed to be working fine at least. Nijimura pushed him down onto the bench, and he gently started to tug Akashi’s shorts down. He trailed his hand over Akashi’s damp underwear.

 

“Look at you,” he murmured in awe. Akashi blushed and didn’t say anything.

 

Nijimura finally pulled his underwear down, sliding them off one leg to pool with his shorts on his other. He leaned down and licked over Akashi’s cock, sucking the tip gently and making Akashi whimper. He moved lower, pressing his face between his vice-captain’s legs and poking his tongue out, licking Akashi’s perineum then sliding lower and sucking over his hole.

  
  
“Aaah! Ni-Nijimura-san!” Akashi moaned, his body tensing.

 

Nijimura pushed his legs open wider, holding onto them tightly as he licked at Akashi’s entrance. The redhead stuttered out a few moans as Nijimura’s tongue dipped inside of him. Nijimura moved back, licking his lips sinfully and making Akashi’s eyes widen and his cheeks burn.

 

“It’s easier like this at least,” Nijimura said softly as he started to slide his own shorts down.

 

“What do you mean?” Akashi asked. He was eyeing the bulge in Nijimura’s underwear, his mouth watering a little.

 

“Because you’re in heat, we don’t need additional lube,” Nijimura explained. Akashi blushed again. “Though the condom’s kind of annoying.” He leaned in close to Akashi to murmur against his lips. “I kinda want to know what it feels like to come inside you.”

 

Akashi gasped softly, utterly embarrassed, but just as equally turned on. He admittedly wanted to know what that would feel like too. He whimpered as Nijimura slid two of his fingers inside him, pushing them apart to stretch the younger. He repeated the action a few times, and he slid them in deeper, stroking Akashi’s insides gently. His fingertips swiped against Akashi’s sweet spot, and he writhed a little, the sensation strange and alien. Nijimura kept rubbing it, and the weird feeling left, being quickly replaced by unbelievable pleasure. Akashi found himself thinking he liked being an omega if this was what it felt like. He shut his eyes, arching his back as Nijimura gently stroked inside him. He was dripping precome onto his stomach, and he was desperate for Nijimura to get on with it.

 

“Nijimura-san,” he said, his voice weak and shaky. “Please-”

 

Nijimura smiled and nodded, sliding his fingers out. Akashi made a soft grumble, he wanted Nijimura inside him again. Nijimura tore open one of the foil packets and rolled on the condom, and he picked up Akashi’s legs, pushing them back against his chest. Akashi was embarrassed at the position, he was completely on display, but he felt safe with Nijimura.

 

“Can I?” the older boy asked.

 

“Mm,” Akashi nodded, hooking his arms underneath his knees to hold his legs in place.

 

He gasped in pain when Nijimura started to push into him. He was big, like most alphas were, and even though Nijimura had prepared him a bit, it still hurt. Yet it was somehow satisfying. His body wanted to be filled, and Akashi already felt his mind clear a little.

 

“You okay?” Nijimura asked. 

 

“Yes, I’m- _haah_ \- fine. You should move,” Akashi answered. He breathed slowly, trying to relax.

 

Nijimura nodded, drawing his hips back and slowly sliding in again. Akashi moaned, his fingers digging hard into his thighs.

 

“How is it?” Nijimura asked, his voice stiff, probably from trying to keep himself from thrusting in hard and hurting Akashi.

 

Akashi didn’t care about that. It hurt a bit, but it wasn’t that bad, just a little uncomfortable, but the positives would outweigh the negatives. “Nijimura-san, _please_ go faster,” he begged.

 

Nijimura’s eyes widened a little. “Yeah, sure,” he murmured. He did as Akashi asked, speeding up a bit and gently fucking him. He leaned down and nibbled at Akashi’s neck, where his scent gland was.

 

It wasn’t enough. “ _Harder_ , Nijimura-san! I- I need-” He whimpered, letting his head fall to the side.

 

Nijimura got the message though, and holding onto Akashi’s hips, he slammed into him harder, jerking him along the bench and making it shake. He bit down into his neck, and with each deep thrust, Akashi felt Nijimura brushing against his spot, making him see stars and moan obscenely. It was what both he and his body had been wanting, it was perfect. Akashi was utterly ruined, and it only took a few more thrusts from Nijimura until he was coming, screaming the older boy’s name and arching his back. He collapsed against the bench, but Nijimura kept pushing into him, quicker now, and Akashi knew he was close too. Akashi felt his cock swelling inside him, and he whimpered at the discomfort as he was stretched further. Nijimura gasped into his ear when he came a moment later, his hands gripping Akashi’s small shoulders. Akashi wriggled slightly, his body trying to get comfortable, but that only made it worse. So he lay still, his nails digging into his skin under his knees as he waited for Nijimura to stop knotting. It took a couple of minutes, but finally Nijimura was able to pull out, and Akashi sat up, moving his leg over the bench so he was sitting on one side. He felt satisfied, but also a little uncomfortable. His backside hurt, and he almost regretted telling Nijimura to be harsher with him. Almost. It was definitely good at the time. But he was wondering how he was going to be walking later.

 

“You okay?” Nijimura asked, resting a hand on Akashi’s shoulder.

 

“Mm,” Akashi nodded. He smiled. “Thank you, senpai.”

 

Nijimura blushed. “Right. Um, we should probably shower.”

 

“That’s a good idea,” Akashi said. He had no doubt that they smelled of sex, and while he was aware that the rest of the team knew that’s what they were doing, he still didn’t think it necessary to announce it to them further.

 

He followed Nijimura to the showers, and the older boy pulled him into the same stall, smiling at him happily. Akashi smiled back shyly, wrapping his arms around Nijimura’s waist.

 

“I really, really like you,” Nijimura murmured against the top of Akashi’s head.

 

The younger smiled. “I really, really like you too. I might love you, even.”

 

Nijimura squeezed him tighter. “I want to do it again,” he said, leaning down and nudging his nose against Akashi’s gland. “You smell so good.”

 

Akashi laughed softly. “I’m quite okay with that.”

 

Nijimura left him for a moment to fetch another condom, and Akashi was rather thankful that Kise had given them more than one.

 

“How are we going to do it in the shower?” he asked when Nijimura returned.

 

Nijimura lifted him up easily, pressing him against the wall with Akashi’s legs wrapped around his hips. “Like this,” he said.

 

Akashi smiled, running his fingers through Nijimura’s wet hair. “Don’t drop me,” he warned.

 

“I’d never. Besides, you’re really light since you’re so little,” Nijimura said with a smirk.

 

Akashi was about to make a remark about Nijimura insulting his height, but the older boy pushed into him quickly, and Akashi cut himself off with a loud moan.

 

“ _Aaah_! Nijimura-san!” he moaned, squeezing his thighs around his boyfriend’s hips.

 

He held on tightly as Nijimura thrusted into him, whimpering and moaning with each brush against his spot. Nijimura’s hands were squeezing his backside, and he pushed his cheeks apart a little, the fingers of one hand sliding between them to rub at the sensitive ring of muscles stretched around his cock.

 

“N-No, not- not there,” Akashi moaned weakly, clenching around Nijimura.

 

“Why not?” the older boy asked with a grin. “You feel nice, stretched around me.”

 

“Too much,” Akashi said, whimpering pitifully again.

 

Nijimura didn’t stop though, and Akashi came again seconds later, crying out as he squeezed around his boyfriend. Nijimura took a minute longer, and Akashi felt him growing again and he bit his lip to brace himself. It didn’t hurt as much the second time, maybe because he was already stretched from before. Nijimura slid out not long after, setting Akashi down on wobbly legs.

 

“You’re not going to fall over, are you?” he asked, keeping his hands on Akashi’s waist.

 

“No, I’m okay,” the redhead responded.

 

Nijimura moved his hand down, sliding between Akashi’s legs to gently rub his stretched hole again. “Does it hurt?”

 

“A little, so stop doing that, it’s sensitive,” Akashi said, trying to bat Nijimura’s hand away.

 

Nijimura laughed and moved his hand back. The pair washed themselves, stealing kisses and touches as they did, and afterwards Nijimura dried Akashi’s hair for him, and they headed back to the locker room. Luckily Akashi had a spare pair of underwear in his locker; he didn’t particularly want to put the slick covered ones he’d had on before back on. After getting dressed again, Akashi felt Nijimura’s hands snake around his waist from behind, the taller boy resting his chin on top of Akashi’s head.

 

“Mm, I think I love you too,” he said.

 

Akashi smiled, reaching up to touch Nijimura’s arm. He turned around in his arms, and he tugged Nijimura down for a gentle kiss.

 

“Now we just need to… go out in front of everyone,” he said, frowning.

 

“They already know,” Nijimura reminded him.

 

“I know, but still. It’s embarrassing.”

 

“I’m kinda looking forward to it,” Nijimura said. “The whole team knowing I fucked you, and that you’re mine.”

 

Half of Akashi wanted to tell Nijimura that he wasn’t anyone’s, that he was his own person. But the other half of him (no doubt his omega instincts, how pesky) loved the thought of Nijimura claiming him as his. It was nice, to think that someone cared for him that much.

 

“Do you want to come to my place after practice?” Nijimura asked, clasping their hands together as they walked out. “Give us a chance to use some of these up.” He waved a handful of condom packets.

 

“How many of those did Kise give you?”

 

Nijimura looked down at his hand. “Like at least twenty.”

 

Akashi hummed in amusement. “Well, at least he’s prepared at all times.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disgusting. 
> 
> I really want to write a spin-off of the Aokisekuro threesome because LORDY I ship all of them so much. 
> 
> I've just started Nanowrimo tho so I'm not gonna have a huge amount of time to be writing much other stuff right now. We'll see. I may pick away at it throughout the month. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the gross porn.


End file.
